1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sets of ink cartridges configured to mount into a cartridge mounting portion of a recording apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A known tube-supply-type inkjet recording apparatus, such as an inkjet recording apparatus, as described in Patent No. EP 2 039 521 B1, has a recording head mounted on a carriage, and an ink cartridge positioned outside of the carriage and in fluid communication with the recording head via a tube. The inkjet recording apparatus has a cartridge mounting portion having an opening at a front face of a housing of the inkjet recording apparatus. The ink cartridge is configured to be inserted horizontally into the cartridge mounting portion via the opening to be mounted removably to the cartridge mounting portion. When the ink cartridge is mounted to the cartridge mounting portion, an ink path is formed from the ink cartridge to the recording head so that ink may flow therethrough. Thus, ink is supplied from the ink cartridge to the recording head via the ink path.
A known inkjet recording apparatus for personal use is configured to receive a small-capacity ink cartridge therein. Such a personal inkjet recording apparatus has a reduced physical size. A known inkjet recording apparatus for business use is configured to receive a large-capacity ink cartridge. Such a business, inkjet recording apparatus has an enlarged physical size, as described in Patent No. EP 1 772 274 B1. When the cartridge mounting portion is shared between the inkjet recording apparatus for personal use and the inkjet recording apparatus for business use, the cartridge mounting portion of the inkjet recording apparatus for personal use has a free space or gap, i.e., non-utilized space, formed therein, which prevents the reduction of the physical size of the inkjet recording apparatus for personal use, especially, in its width direction.